thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Skeet Callaway
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Skeet Callaway is District partners with Adrelis Monricer Information Name: Skeet Callaway Age: 17 District: 0 Gender: Male Height: 5'11 Weapon: Knives and Daggers Strengths: Skeet is a very well rounded person. He is quite strong, even though he lives in District 0 where the people there are typically not the strongest. His stength is just a natural ability, he does participate in a lot of sports, but he doesn't try outstandingly hard to keep himself strong. Skeet is also a very persuasive person, he can easily convince people with his fluential words to help him, or do things for him. This would give him a good chance with sponsors and allies. Weaknesses: Skeet isn't the quickest person, nor is he terribly slow. He also doesn't have a fair amount of accuracy, and can not use long ranged weapons. Personality: Skeet is a very likeable person, there isn't one person that knows him well that can say they hate him. Skeet is usually very kind, and quite hilarious. His sense of humor would be the first thing that you notice if you met him. Skeet has quite a large amount of friends, he is very popular and enjoys making people smile. Although he is a very nice person, he is known for taking advantage of people. Nobody has ever noticed this quality about him, but it is certainly there. Skeet is just worried for the day that somebody finds out and accuses him of taking advantage of people. Backstory: Skeet was brought up in District 0, the District that is mainly involved with Astrology and Meteorology. Skeet has never became interested in that kind of thing, since most people around him never does anything different. He decided when he was young that he wanted to be different then most people, and he never strayed away from that. Skeet had quite a large family. He had a mother, a father and 3 other sisters. He was the third born, and his parents were very blessed to have a boy as a child. Skeet's parents were both succesful meteorologists, and named comets after their children. Skeet wasn't close to many of his siblings. His oldest sister was five years older than him so she never really bothered with him, and Skeet's younger sister was 4 years younger, by the time she was able to talk and dop anything, Skeet was already doing his own things. He was only close to his one sister that was born the year before Skeet was. Her name was Mabel and her and Skeet were two peas in a pod. They spent most of their time together, until one day when Mabel was 15, she was accepted into a special academy for schooling. She was relocated on the other side of District 0. Skeet started to feel lonely. His older sister was moved out, and his younger sister was only 10 years old, so she hardly understood. Skeet started hanging out with other people, and not the best kind of people either. They forced Skeet to do illegal substances, and to smoke. Skeet didn't hesitate, he did what he had to do to get people's attention. It was a few months later that his mother found drugs under his bed. She was so distraught, and didn't know what to do. She eventually signed Skeet up for counseling, and ever since then he was a whole different person. He stopped doing drugs and smoking, and left all his friends, for better ones that were smarter and more pure people. Ever since then, Skeet couldn't thank his mother more, and they became very close. Skeet was very open with his substance abuse to people, and others admired him for his courage to share his struggles. He had a second chance, and when the day came that he was reaped for the games, he felt himself spiriling back into that dark hole that he barried in his life earlier. Bloodbath Strategy: Get to the closest weapon that you can get, and maybe some kind of pack. If you have allies, wait for them on the outskirts until they come and then run away with them. Games Strategy: Stay hidden most times, only attack when attacked and when there is a tribute that is smaller then you. Interview: Show off his bright personality and tell the Capitol about his substance abuse Training: Show them your strength and skills with knives Games Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 0 Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes